1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a revolving newspaper organizer and more particularly pertains to storing newspapers for easy retrieval.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of newspaper holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, newspaper holders heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing newspapers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,020 to Martin a container for collecting and storing newspapers, magazines, and other articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,912 to Pinard discloses a newspaper container. A tubular container having a flat back face adapted to rest against a door surrounded by a door jamb.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,329 to Wilhite discloses a foldable rack for storing newspapers and magazines in a vertical stack.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,708 to Robinson discloses the design of a wall mounted newspaper holder.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 264,032 to Rule discloses the design of a combined newspaper and book holder.
In this respect, the revolving newspaper organizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing newspapers for easy retrieval.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved revolving newspaper organizer which can be used for storing newspapers for easy retrieval. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.